


Sweet lips

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Jun the pastry Chef is here!, Community: Jun-exchange, Depressed Aiba, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Aiba’s first love and boyfriend of six years breaks up with him to get married and start a family. Aiba is numb and devastated, and he doesn’t want to fall in love again. But fate – or a working site blocking his usual road home – doesn’t agree with that.





	Sweet lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



> That fic was written on the last minute for pinch-hitting, and it's a pairing I had never tried writing before, but it was a nice challenge, and I had fun writing it :)

 

“You WHAT?”

“I told him to be happy with his future wife.”

“Aiba-chan, how can you stay calm with that fucking son of a bitch!” The fact that Sho was cursing made Aiba laugh, even though his mood wasn’t on the happy side. At all. “Masaki, please don’t act as if everything is ok. He left you after six years of being in a relationship. Six damn years. For a woman.”

“Thank you for reminding me of that, Sho-chan.” Aiba looked at him with a sad smile.

Akira had been his first love. They had met while Aiba was in his second year as a photography major and had to find a model for one of his project. He had asked this hot graduate student that sometimes helped professors in the art department, and they had started a very loving and passionate relationship, moving in together in a cozy apartment in Mitaka quite fast. After Masaki graduated and became a freelance photographer, Akira had supported him, telling about him to all his friends and acquaintances.

“I’m sorry Masaki, but I’m getting engaged. We will probably marry in half a year.” Akira had dropped the bomb a little before their sixth anniversary. “I want a family, and I can’t have that with another man.” He had explained himself, and Aiba’s heart was in pieces. He couldn’t even react, he couldn’t cry or shout, too shocked by his now ex-boyfriend’s total lack of remorse or sadness. So he had smiled, congratulating him.

“I won’t sleep here, don’t worry. And I will move out all my stuff by tomorrow.”

That night, Aiba had called his best friend, and Sho had come as soon as he heard the news.

“But isn’t he supposed to be gay?”

“I thought he was. He told me he was. But maybe he turned bi?”

“How can you still find him excuses? You can curse, insult him, you have every right to. And the way you are now scares me. You didn’t even cry.”

“To be honest, I feel too numb to cry. And I don’t want to get angry. I just want him to get out of my life.”

In the following weeks, Aiba threw himself into work, acting in a professional way and smiling when he was surrounded by others. But his smile never reached his eyes. Soon, a month passed, and summer started, bringing along the rainy season.

Aiba was trying to protect his equipment under his umbrella, walking back home from the station. It usually took him ten minutes, but there was a construction site that was temporary blocking his usual route. He took a parallel street, going around the construction site and trying to find his way back to the path he knew well. The surroundings were unfamiliar, but he had a good sense of directions, so he continued walking, but he soon stopped in his tracks. He was in front of sweets shops, and if there was one thing Aiba couldn’t resist, it was sweets.

LOVE SO SWEET

Aiba looked at the store name, smiling bitterly. It seemed to be a mix of bakery, pastry shop, and café. From outside, it looked nice and cozy, well-decorated with warm colors and comfortable-looking chairs and couches. When he entered, Masaki immediately felt better, charmed by the delicious smell and the low Jazz music that was playing in the background. There were a few clients in, mostly students working on their assignments.

The man behind the counter appeared to be around the same age as Aiba, who was 25. He was thin, short with black hair and bags under his eyes.

“Welcome to LOVE SO SWEET. Eating in or takeaway?”

“Ah… I will be eating here!”

“What will you be having, then?”

Aiba was lost. He looked at all the mouthwatering pastries, wanting to taste every single one of them.

“I… um….”

“If you cannot choose, I would recommend the _mousse au chocolat_! Our pastry chef uses three kinds of swiss chocolate, and I can guarantee you haven’t tasted something like that ever!”

“I will have that, then. Thank you…” He looked at the tag “Ninomiya-san.”

“It’s ok! Sit wherever you want to. I will bring it to your table.”

Ninomiya served the mousse right after Aiba sat down on one of the couches. He lingered a little, as if he was waiting for him to taste it. Aiba took his first spoon, and his eyes widened. It was… heaven.

“This is so gooood! You were right Ninomiya-san! It’s delicious! Please be sure to compliment your pastry chef on my behalf!”

Ninomiya was smirking knowingly.

“I will tell him. Or you can tell him yourself, if you stay a little more. He should be done with preparing the birthday cake he’s currently working on.”

Aiba nodded vigorously, taking his time to savor the mousse. He started thinking about how Akira used to tease him about his obsession for sweets.

_“You’re gonna be fat, Masaki!”_ the man used to tell him jokingly.

_“Would you stop loving me if I was fat?”_

_“You’re such an idiot!”_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cup being put on his table. It seemed to be some sort of milkshake. Aiba looked up at the person standing next to the table, who was one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. He had thick eyebrows and intense eyes, and his plump lips had a beautiful mole under them. He seemed to belong more on the cover of a fashion magazine than in a sweets shop.

The stranger smiled, making Masaki blush, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“Nino told me there was a new client who was praising my mousse?”

Oh… he was the pastry chef.

“I… Yes! It’s so delicious!”

“I’m glad you like it. My name is Matsumoto Jun.”

“Aiba Masaki.”

“Aiba-san. This is our special vanilla milkshake. It’s on the house.”

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san!”

When Aiba came back a couple of days later, it was a Saturday, around noon. He had a job at sunrise, and he didn’t have time to have a proper breakfast. The shop was more crowded than the last time, and Ninomiya wasn’t alone behind the counter. A sunburnt sleepy man was helping him with the customers. Most of them did takeaway orders, so Aiba found a place easily, putting his bag on one of the chairs, before lining up. When it was his turn, Ninomiya smiled in recognition.

“Oh! Camera-san, you came back.”

Aiba laughed at the nickname.

“My name is Aiba Masaki. What would you recommend for me today, Ninomiya-san? I’m starving.”

“If you’re hungry, I would recommend one of our sets. One cheese bread, freshly prepared by our baker Oh-chan here.” He pointed to his colleague, who nodded at them before going back to work. “One pastry, and a drink, for 1100 yens.”

“Perfect! I want to try a new pastry!”

“With the set, I think the _tarte aux fruits_ would be perfect!”

Aiba paid for his order and sat on his table. He was surprised to see Matsumoto putting his plate in front of him.

“Hello, Aiba-san! I’m glad you came back to our shop.”

“Hello Matsumoto-san! I actually live in the neighborhood, but I never passed by your shop before the other day.”

“Because of the construction site, right?”

“Yeah. I’m glad for that though, because it made me discover the best pastry shop ever!”

Matsumoto thanked him, blushing adorably, before going to the counter to help the other two.

The third time, there was almost no one, because it was late in the morning on Tuesday – he had wanted to come the day before, but the shop was closed on Mondays. Ninomiya was alone behind the counter and he was playing on a portable console when Aiba came in.

“Aiba-san! Good morning!”

“Hello Ninomiya-san! I’ll have a café au lait, with your recommendation of pastry.”

“I would wait a little if I were you. Jun-kun has been experimenting on a new creation, and he finalized things. The newest addition will be ready soon.”

“Oh! Seems nice! I will wait, then.”

“I can prepare your drink first, if you want.”

Aiba nodded, and he sat on a table that was close to the counter.

“Have you been working here for long, Ninomiya-san.”

“I’m actually one of the co-owners of this place, together with Ohno, the baker and Jun-kun. It was a childhood dream for Jun-kun and I. We met Oh-chan in high-school.”

“Wow, that’s nice! And the shop’s been here for long?”

“Ten years!”

“How is that even possible? How old are you?”

Ninomiya laughed at Aiba’s confused face.

“How old do you think I am?”

“I thought you were around my age. I’m 25.”

“I’m flattered. Actually, Jun-kun is 33, I’m 34, and Oh-chan is 36. We chose this place for LOVE SO SWEET without Jun-kun, because he was still in Europe in an apprenticeship, but he helped us with the design in his free time and he came back a little before the opening.”

Aiba nodded, still surprised.

“Why are you babbling about our lives, Nino…oh, Aiba-san! Hi!”

Jun was carrying a tray full of delicious-looking fresh pastries.

“Hello Matsumoto-san. Ninomiya-san told me you created a new pastry?”

Matsumoto smiled and put one on a plate, serving it to their now very excited customer. The pastry was so good that Aiba clapped his hands enthusiastically, complementing the chef, under Nino’s knowing gaze.

Aiba soon became a regular at LOVE SO SWEET, coming there at least three times a week, usually at times when it wasn’t too busy. He loved discussing with the three owners, who put him really at ease, and offered him things from time to time. He felt happy when he came to the shop, having a conversation about random things, taking pictures of the food for the website – he had asked them to, one day, and they were really happy about it – and laughing at Ninomiya and Ohno’s interactions. He had learned that the two of them were a couple, and that they were – not so discretely – trying to matchmake him with Matsumoto. The pastry chef was nice and charming, and Aiba wasn’t indifferent to him at all. But he was afraid to allow himself to feel. He didn’t want to risk getting hurt again.

“Are you gonna tell me what makes you so happy lately? You’ve been smiling again since a month or so. Have you met someone?”

Sho was questioning his best friend, who hadn’t told him about his favorite place yet. Aiba hit him playfully.

“It’s not that! I’ve just discovered a great pastry shop in my neighborhood. The food there is absolutely heavenly, and the owners are really nice.”

“I see.” Sho didn’t look totally convinced, so Masaki invited him to join him for breakfast the next day – they were having a drinking night at Sho’s place. The latter didn’t have work the following day, and he was staying at home to take care of his one-year-old daughter while his wife was out with her friends. Little Sachiko was adorable and hyperactive sometimes, and she fortunately fell asleep quickly.

Aiba ended up staying over at the Sakurai’s home, dragging his best friend in the morning to Mitaka. They also took Sachiko with them, and the little girl was very happy to go out with “papa” and “baiba”.

Ninomiya was alone when they entered LOVE SO SWEET. Aiba introduced Sho and Sachiko, ordering for the three of them before taking a seat at his usual table, close to the counter.

“The other two will be here shortly. They’re decorating a wedding cake.”

Ohno was a baker, but he was also an artist, and he did an amazing work with cake decoration. Jun also did it, but he took care of the more simple, elegant and fancy-looking things.

Matsumoto was the first to come out. His smile faded a little when he saw that Aiba wasn’t alone, but it soon changed into a curious look when he saw Sachiko. Ohno came right behind him, and Ninomiya groped his ass before doing the introductions. The little girl seemed to be fascinated with Jun, pointing at him, and tapping her hands together.

“C…can I carry her?”

Sho gave his little daughter to the chef, who took her and started cooing her. Aiba was looking at them with a mix of adoration and sadness.

_He doesn’t realize it, but he has it bad…._ Sho thought.

From this day on, Aiba came less frequently to LOVE SO SWEET. He was still his usual cheerful self, but something was off.

“Our special vanilla milkshake. It's on the house.” Masaki looked up at Jun, who, instead of going back to the counter, sat down on the chair in front of him. “That was the drink I served you when you first entered our shop. Do you know why?”

“Isn't it because I was a new client?”

“Well, actually, we don't do that to new clients usually. But when I went out of the kitchen, Nino told me there was this very hot guy who ate my _mousse au chocolat_ as if he was making love to it. You were indeed appreciating it like no one else could, but you had very sad eyes. A little like today, and the last couple of times.”

Aiba stared at Matsumoto, who was looking at him with tenderness and concern.

“I know I might be prying into your personal matters, Aiba-kun, but for me, you're more than a client.”

“Matsumoto-kun…”

“I was wondering… If you were free this Friday night.”

“I might be.”

“We're having a small dinner here, for my birthday. I'd be really happy if you could come!”

“I'll come!”

Matsumoto looked like he wanted to add something, but he ended up smiling widely, and Aiba's heart skipped a beat. They talked a little before the photographer had to leave, around the shop’s closing time.

Aiba was about to go home, when he saw the man who constantly occupied his thoughts run out of the shop towards him.

“Aiba-kun, wait!”

Aiba stopped and gave him a questioning look.

“I, um, I'm preparing a new pastry, and I needed people to test it. Ohno and Nino are going back early today, and I was wondering if you could be my taster? If you're not busy, of course…”

“Oh! I'm not busy now. I would never say no to sweets, especially the things you make!”

They went back to LOVE SO SWEET in silence. The other two owners were about to leave, and Ninomiya winked at them with a smirk before following his partner outside.

It was the first time Aiba would enter the kitchen area, and he followed Matsumoto, looking around him with fascination. Everything was so clean and organized! There was a big metallic table in the center, and the new pastries were lying there on a big plate. Matsumoto gave him a spoon, smiling shyly at him. He took it, taking a bite from one of the delicious-looking pieces. Even more than usual, the taste was absolutely perfect. It was as if his favorite things were combined in one single masterpiece. He looked at the other man, who was blushing and smiling tenderly.

“The name of this piece is _Amour du pâtissier”_

Aiba thought he recognized the words, somehow, but he didn't want to hope too much.

“You know that I can't understand French, righ…”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. The kiss was brief, but it left him craving for more.

“This pastry is the result of me falling for you. I hope I didn't read too much into it. If I'm wrong about your feelings, please forget what happened, and…”

“You're not wrong! I tried suppressing my feelings for you, but my heart says otherwise.”

“Is it such a bad thing, feelings? Why do you look so sad?”

“I… A little before I discovered your shop, I was freshly out of a six-year relationship. He was my first love, and I thought he was the one. He left me because he was getting engaged. He wanted a family, he said.”

Jun was frowning. He took Aiba's face in his hands and wiped the tears he hadn’t noticed going on his cheeks. He hadn't cried once since the breakup.

“Aiba-kun. I'm gay. It's rare to be gayer than I am, believe me!” They laughed a little. “And I'm not going to choose women over you, never! Your ex might have been pressured by his family, his job, I don't know and I'm not trying to find him excuses. But I'm out and proud, have been for as long as I can remember, and I'm almost 34! I don't know where this will lead us, but I want to be with you.”

Masaki’s tears were flowing, so Jun took him in his arms, caressing his back and letting him cry until he calmed down.

“Oh my god, I made a mess of your shirt! I'm sorry!”

“It doesn't matter.”

They were smiling sheepishly, until Aiba put his arms around the other man's neck and kissed him.

“I want to be with you too, Jun.”

The older man blushed adorably, kissing him back.

“You drive me crazy, you know that? I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I saw you eating the _mousse au chocolat_.”

Aiba kissed him a little longer than before, biting his lower lip and introducing his tongue into the other's mouth. Jun responded eagerly, sucking his tongue in and holding onto his hips, leaving no space between their heated bodies. Things heated up quite fast, and they were soon making out loudly while grinding on each other like teenagers. Jun felt his back hitting his working table, and suddenly, he was not enveloped by the other man anymore. Aiba was kneeling in front of him, pushing his pants and boxers down, freeing his almost fully hard cock.

“Oh fuck!” Jun shouted, as his member was being deep-throated. He felt a vibration that made him moan even harder, holding onto his lover's hair and pulling quite hard. “So good. Ah~”

His eyes met Aiba's, and he almost came. The other man apparently felt that, as he removed the erection from his mouth with a pop.

“Do you… Um...have…”

Jun's clouded mind somehow understood exactly what he wanted. He went for his bag, that was on a nearby chair and retrieved lube and condoms.

“Are you fucking me, or do you prefer it the other way, Masaki?”

“I want to fuck you, this time!”

Jun was satisfied with the answer, as he completely removed his lower clothes and put his hands, bending a little and exposing his naked ass to Aiba, who didn't hesitate, coating his hand in lube and preparing him meticulously.

“Yes… Oh Yesss. Masaki… please… Now… I'm ready! My ass is ready for your cock… fuck me now!”

Aiba's own dick was twitching inside his pants, reacting to Jun's dirty mouth. He removed his fingers, putting his pants and underwear down just enough to free his member. He then turned his lover around, kissing him hungrily before he made him sit on the working table, opening his legs and penetrating him slowly, until the other man became a little impatient and started moving his lips, wrapping his legs around him and making him go deeper inside.

They started moving in coordination, the sound of their moans and Aiba's balls slapping against Jun's ass filling the room. Jun also began begging and moaning Masaki’s name. They were both very close, and as soon as Aiba put his hand around Jun's dick, he felt his lover cumming, coating his hand and clenching his asshole. That did it for him, as he felt his orgasm hitting him quite intensely.

They stayed intertwined for a while, smiling and kissing lightly, in post-orgasmic bliss.

“So, you were prepared for this to happen? You had lube and condoms in your bag.”

Jun laughed, taking some tissues to clean them up and putting his pants back on.

“Actually, I've been wanting to make a move on you for some time. Nino and Ohno gave me those as an encouragement, because they noticed that I had a crush on you from the start. And when I sat with you today, I actually wanted to ask you out and tell you about my birthday party.”

“Well, you have successfully seduced me with your irresistible sweets! And your irresistible self! Honestly, I asked myself why you weren't a model the first time I saw you. You're beautiful!”

Jun gave him a timid smile, pecking his lips. He then bit his ear before whispering in a seductive tone: “I wouldn't mind being an exclusive model for you, mister photographer~”

“Oh~ I shall give you a private photoshoot then! After your birthday party!”

Jun seemed to like the idea, already imagining the kinky mind-blowing sex they would have on his special day. He kissed his lover passionately, showing his approval.

It was already late, and Aiba had a job the following day. He finished eating the new pastry while Jun was cleaning the table, and they had a long kiss goodbye.

A week later, Aiba had a complete day off, so he decided to develop the best pictures from the incredible birthday photoshoot he had given to his boyfriend. One of his favorites was a picture of Jun having an orgasm while Aiba was riding his dick, clenching his asshole and taking pictures at the same time, ignoring his own bouncing leaking dick. Another one was of Jun alone, masturbating lazily while lying down on the bed, his eyes dark and inviting. The last picture of the photoshoot had been taken by Jun. It was a picture of Aiba’s smile.

“Masaki’s lips are the best.” Jun had told him before giving his camera back to him at that time. “They can form the most beautiful smile ever, give the most wonderful kisses, and I think they’re magic.”

“Are they, now?” Aiba had answered with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

“It’s not only in that way” Jun had laughed, hitting him playfully. “I’ve been a pastry chef for a while, you know? And I’m always satisfied with the creations I add to the shop menu. But I think the way they taste the best is on your lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you’re wondering, Amour du pâtissier means “The pastry chef’s love”. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
